Night Of Ecstasy
by Lady Burlesque
Summary: Kaname x Yuuki. With Hot nights come hot passions. Kaname and yuuki leave all responsibilities and drown in the ecstasy of each others company. The sun is rising and two pure blooded vampire's don't plan to get any sleep. Rated M for lemons.


Reasons why this story starts off hot.

First of all, it's 100 degrees here and I'm hot and sweaty.

Second I just finished reading ch 61 of vk and the sexy blood lust is driving me mad lol

lastly images of Kaname and Yuuki having sex won't seem to leave my imagination unless i share it's ever so delicious vision with all of you.

VK (c) Matsuri Hino

**

* * *

**

**Night Of Ecstasy Part One**

I could feel the damp sheets beneath me, as he pushed me back down on the bed. I gasped with the new change of position, for the third time this night and he pleased me in places i never knew could feel pleasure. Tonight our minds were filled with passion and sex, we haven't stopped yet, and sunrise was coming soon, but without sleep we continued to mold our bodies and minds in the incredible sensation.

His firm hot body enveloped me, warm sweat melting off his god like skin, I ran my hands over his wet chest, admiring the firm feel of his muscular torso. Large rough hands pulled me in, the heat of his body burned and pulsed, I could feel his heart beating fast as my hands roamed his chest. Our minds where buzzed with the overdose of sex and desire, his eyes hazed with hot passion as he leaned forward to kiss me. I could hear our kisses echo through out the room, the clashing sound of our lips and tongues, yet the most erotic sound, was the sweet ruffling of crisp sheets as he rocked against me, it aroused me so much, I could hear myself panting and whimpering. I moaned again and again as he trusted into me, his dark mussed hair was all i could see while his body moved inside of me, and the warm mouth sucking on my breast. We moved together meeting each others thrust as the wave of hot pleasure build up in our bodies, the sheets ruffling got loader, I felt the heat burn me, as our bodies clashed together over and over again, I gasped at the new sensation, my hands clenching the bed sheets, twisting them this way and that. Until finally my head flew back as once again the sweet hot victory came crashing through my body like lightning, we dropped down on the bed, moaning and groaning, still rocking until the sweet bliss of sex was finished. Our naked bodies sprawled out on the king size bed. I lay on top of him, not removing myself from his thick manhood.

"Kaname-sama?" I inhaled the sweet sent of his body.

"Yes Yuuki?" His voice was still husky and hoarse from the ecstasy of pleasure.

"It's almost sunrise...the drapes, should i close them?" I looked up at his face.

"Mm I'll get them" Kaname shifted his body from under me, he gave me a quick kiss and rolled out of bed, watching as his naked body walked around to the window, pulled both drapes together, and climbed back into bed. I stiffened a giggle.

"what?" he grinned

"I'm trying to imagine Aidou's face if he where to walk in on you naked" I burst into laughter as i thought of poor Aidou stuttering and flustered filled my mind.

"Silly girl, Imagining such things" but he laughed with me anyways.

I curled into his chest, and his long arms wrapped around me.

"Kaname-sama? I'll be the only one who has permission to see your naked body right?" I felt shy asking.

"Permission? Yuuki my body belongs to you, no one else, and..." He kissed the top of my head.

"Yours belongs to me" he finished. I looked up to see his face and he wore such a sad expression. I knew why, he fears that i might...

"Kaname" I waited for him to look me in the eyes.

"My body belongs to only you" I could feel the the heat in my cheeks burning, my eyes started to haze, and I knew my words where true, I could only belong to him, I could only want him like this. Kaname was the first love of my life, and he'll be the last love, forever my love.

"Yuuki" He breathed and brushed the side of my cheek. I loved the way he touched me, the gentle feel of his skin sent excitement through out my body.

"A gaze like that is an invitation no vampire can resist" He whispered and smiled, I knew those words all to well, and a surge of excitement made me reply.

"Then please don't resist Kaname-sama" My breath caught in my voice.

Kaname grabbed me and slammed his lips over my own. It wasn't quick kiss, soft, chaste or innocent. It was the opposite, filled with passion and lust, want and need, the hunger that build inside us both for all these long years.

The cage of his body felt warm and firm, I felt the desperate need of his love for me arouse.

I moaned as he dipped his head down and kissed the valley between my breasts softly, His tongue danced around my nipple sending shutters of excitement through out my body, his lips started trailing up my neck. Tightening my arms around him, i pulled him back up to my starved lips, i could see his eyes widen a bit, though could not steal my away from the sinful grin on his lips. Without any warning he entered me, causing a high moan to escape my lips. There was no thought, only immediate feeling coursing through my body and he carried on, moving in and out of me, then on his knees and lifted my hips, pumping into me faster and faster, my legs quickly locking behind him, holding on tight as he road me, pushing him in deeper as my hips thrust in time with his own. The rough feeling of my legs knocking against his hips drove my senses mad, I screamed out moaning. Then Kaname turned us over quickly so that I was on top. Taking my cue, I bounced up and down his hips, taking all of him in and out, I started to feel weak. Kaname eagerly grabbed my hips to aid my movement, as i rocked on him. I grabbed the top of the head bored, and the white bed drapes, anything in my reach. We both screamed and yelled as our thrusts got faster and harder. My head started to fly back, I couldn't stop the wave of ecstasy that ruled over my body.

"Oh god Kaname! My body feels so numb" The feeling continued to stay there, and I couldn't feel my legs. Kaname quickly turned us over again so he could thrust in every sensual feeling, my legs died out and my body erupted into flames of hot white sex. A feeling so good I came screaming out Kaname's name, my hands clenched the locks of his hair. Kaname, feeling my muscles tighten around him, climaxed almost immediately, shouting out until there was no breath left in him. I fell limp in his arms. Drowned in a pool of sweet satisfaction. Only Kaname can have this body, only he can rule it, because never have i thought of anyone the same way i think of Kaname.

* * *

_Review and I'll promise you more sweet dreams next time..._


End file.
